


Baby Bea Meets a Cowboy

by a_novel_idea



Series: The Adventures of Baby Bea [1]
Category: Justified
Genre: Cute, F/M, Kid Fic, Short & Sweet, maybe more to come? - Freeform, office surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_novel_idea/pseuds/a_novel_idea
Summary: Raylan gets a little bit of a surprise when Tim's family comes to meet him for lunch.(Is it really meeting someone if you're asleep?)





	Baby Bea Meets a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only thing that's going to get posted in 2017. I have two other *large* projects that I've been working on, but I may keep these little pieces coming in hopes of clearing up my brain some.

Raylan is waiting for the elevator, hoping that Winona doesn’t appear, when a woman crosses the lobby to join him. She smiles at him briefly, eyes crinkling at the corner, then ducks her head to pursue the book in her hands, empty hand on the small, sleeping bundle strapped to her chest. Before he can say hello or drop any other kind of conversation starter, the bell dings, and the elevator doors open.

He lets her in first, for which she graces him with another smile, and he follows her; when they appear to be the only two interested in a ride, he stands to one side and look the woman over. She’s in her mid- to late-twenties with rich brown hair pulled up into a messy heap on the top of her head, and pasture green eyes ringed in gold. She’s surprisingly refreshed looking for someone carrying an infant on their chest, though the baby hasn’t so much as made a noise since he noticed them.

When the elevator stops, Raylan lets her ahead of him again, and is surprised to follow her into the Marshal’s offices. She pauses briefly, surveying the room, then makes to head towards Art’s office in the back. She turns to look at him when he says,

“Uh, ma’am, do you need help with something?”

 “No, thank you, Deputy Givens. ‘Preciate it though,” she says, voice mellow and smooth, like a good shot of whiskey.

She turns back to her destination, but Art seems to have spotted her before she could surprise him. He’s out of his chair and office faster than Raylan’s seen him move for anything other than getting shot at. The woman stops to laugh lightly, and Art sweeps her into his arms, careful not to jostle the baby. Art gives the woman a kiss on the cheek - which the woman returns - then raises a gentle hand to rub at the infant’s peach fuzz.

He must look terribly stumped because Art looks up at him and laughs.

“You looks like you’ve been smacked with a mackerel, Raylan,” the older man laughs. “C’mere, and meet Auggie and Bea.”

Raylan takes a few steps forward, dropping his hat on his desk as he passes it, and holds his hand out to shake the mother’s.

“I’m Auggie,” she says, “and this is Bea. Nice t’ meet you.”

“Nice to meet you, too,” Raylan says. “How old is she, if I may?”

“Two months,” Auggie says proudly.

Just as Raylan starts to ask another question, the glass doors behind him open. He turns to find Rachel and Tim returning from serving a subpoena, and he’s a little surprised to see Tim head straight for Auggie and Art.

“Move, chief,” he says, bumping Art out the way with his shoulder.

Color Raylan shocked.

If at all possible, Auggie’s smile widens. She steps into Tim’s space - Raylan is even more befuddled that he lets her - and the other man leans in to kiss her hello.

“She awake?” Tim asks.

“No, but that’s never stopped you before,” Auggie says.

“Damn straight,” he says, holding his hands out.

“Lose the gun,” she says like she’s had to say it a thousand times. “We agreed no guns until she’s ten.”

“Yes ma’am,” he huffs, taking three large steps to check his sidearm in the top drawer of his desk.

When returns for the infant, Auggie has pulled her from the carrier, and she hands the baby over to Tim, flowered swaddle blanket and all. Raylan has to resist the urge to rub his eyes to clear his vision at the sight of Tim Gutterson delicately cradling a sleeping infant; Art must catch the look on his face because he says,

“Raylan, I’d like you to meet Augusta Gutterson, wife of Deputy Marshal Tim Gutterson, parents to Addie Grey Gutterson.”

“You’re married?” Raylan says, thinking he might be dreaming.

“Don’t sound so shocked, Raylan,” Rachel says at his elbow. “It’s rude.”

Tim doesn’t look up from the baby in his arms.

“For about three years now,” Auggie informs him.

“You had a kid….with him?” Raylan asks, pointing at Tim.

“Fuck off, Givens,” Tim says. “Mind your own fucking business.”

“Tim!” Auggie says. “Language in front of the goddamn baby!”

“Oh, I can’t wait for her first word to be ‘shit’ or fuck’ or something of the sort,” Art says.

“It will not be,” Auggie vows.

“Yeah,” Tim agrees. “Leslie’d skin me.”

“Ain’t that the truth,” the older man sighs. “Well, you two get out of here. _Some_ of us have work to do.”

Tim throws a sloppy salute, handing Bea back over to Auggie, who tucks the still sleeping infant back into the carrier on her chest. Tim re-gathers his sidearm from his desk, wraps an arm around Auggie’s waist, and kisses her on the cheek.

“I’m hungry,” Auggie says. “Where are we going?”

“Diner on the corner?” Raylan hears Tim ask.

Auggie’s reply is lost on the other side of the doors. Raylan turns back to Art and Rachel, confusion clearly written on his face.

“What - ?”

“You’ve only been here a month, Raylan,” Art says soothingly. “You’ll learn.”


End file.
